


His greatest mistake

by Mirikodoesthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aaron has schizophrenia, Gen, No beta we die like Eliza, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scratch that we have a beta just not for the prologue lmao, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, and depression, poor boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirikodoesthings/pseuds/Mirikodoesthings
Summary: A desperate brother is fighting against the rules of time set long before existence to prevent his sister's death of his own undoing
Relationships: Eliza & Aaron, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	His greatest mistake

Her soft hazelnut gaze, her warm smile like the gentle glow of a sunset. Her adorable laugh, her brilliant skills, her burning passion for family and work. Her compassionate embrace...Gone... 

Gone gone gone gonegonegonegone.

All because of him. His precious sister- his last tether to life. Dead. He-

**He didn’t mean to**

He thought she was mother. Silly, foolish. How could he think his dear Eliza was mother...

Mother was cruel, wicked. No love for them. Cold, empty, piercing eyes. Unforgiving and w r o n g. He could never love a being such as she. When she was amused by their despair. Entertained by his pain as his body writhed on those wooden floors because of her. Blooming mauve on his battered skin and cooling crimson as a result of her actions. No. He held no warmth for her.

A striking contrast to sweet little Eliza. Gentle care, healing touch. Her presence was the one thing he looked forward to. All else had no meaning. So why...why did he think she was _her_

He could only blame himself. If he had realised sooner, if he had acted quicker- 

Her blood soaked his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo so I've never posted an actual story before so pls don't flame me too hard! I promise the next chapter will be longer so yeh


End file.
